This invention relates to methods for lining tunnel walls excavated by means of a shield type excavator and, more particularly, to a tunnel wall lining method capable of lining the tunnel wall in conformity to tunnel excavating speed of the excavator.
Shield excavation is a typical tunnel forming method. According to this method, an excavator comprising a cylindrical shield steel body is advanced along a tunnel while with a cutter rotated at front end part of the excavator, excavates the tunnel face. It is necessary to provide a lining against the peripheral wall face of the tunnel which extends behind the excavator.